The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Verwof 1’. ‘Verwof 1’ represents a new cultivar of Weigela, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The objective of the program was to develop a new cultivar of Weigela with a compact plant habit and desirable foliage coloration and flowering habit.
The new cultivar of Weigela arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. ‘Verwof 1’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of Weigela ‘Wings of Fire’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,920) in May 2012. ‘Verwof 1’ was selected as a single unique plant in summer of 2013 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in summer of 2013 in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.